


How Did We Get Here?

by pandashurley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s relationship, Dom!Cas, M/M, Naughty, PWP, Smut, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandashurley/pseuds/pandashurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't always like to be in control. He loves that his angel has a dirty mouth, a dirty mind and the power to make him fall to his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did We Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. Here's some sex. Enjoy it!

How did we get here? He had always been so quiet, so unassuming. So tame. His anger had always flared up, fast and hard. Never lasting more than an impassioned speech and maybe a few blows to the face. The warmth, the sorrow, the confusion, all of these emotions could be found in those huge blue eyes more than anger could. The anger hardened the color, turning them from warm pools of deep oceanic blue to the cold blue steel that was staring daggers. The leather, at first cold and stiff, had now become pliant against body heat. The muscles that had been stretching had finally relaxed into the shape in which they had been molded. Submission had it's price. This angel, once a creature of creation had now morphed into something hard. Dean was sympathetically hard, but in all the wrong places. His arms were bound behind him with thick straps of leather, like a ladder of belts down his arms. The red satin panties were slung low across his waist, barely containing the package hidden inside. A dark, wet stain had blossomed across the front. Castiel had hardly even touched him either. Dean wanted to protest, he wanted to cry out and beg to be touched or caressed or something. His knees were starting to bruise, his jaw ached around the almost too big ball gag, his shoulders were starting to ache in protest. Castiel did nothing. Just watching his little pet squirm.

"Every time I have you like this, I can feel what you think of me. How much you need me, how the bare thought of me simply consumes you. Every day, I can feel myself consuming more of your thoughts, your feelings, your moods, even your impulses." Castiel was circling him like a hawk. It was all the more fitting to see his wings begin to stretch out, twitching in excitement. Something was glowing behind those blue eyes, something powerful and raw. Something that made Dean just... want. "Watching it happen, I can see how good it makes you feel, how fulfilled, how weak, how helpless you really are. I know you can't help but want more. After all..." Castiel paused to run his hand across Dean's aching shoulders. "You're only human." A small chuckle fell from the angel's lips. "Your soul, your mind, your work, your life, your body. Soon enough, all these things will be mine to use as I wish." Castiel had come full circle and was now standing in front of Dean. He reached out and cupped Dean's face in both hands, tenderly lifting his face up to meet his own. "You are going to become a powerless extension of me, that I will mold and twist and shape in any way that pleases me." Dean whimpered, a sob catching in his throat as he stared deep into those eyes. Care and compassion painted the angel's face as he lightly stroked Dean's cheek with his thumb. He knew in that moment how powerless he truly was against the force of this angel.

He felt the heat from Castiel's hands leave his face, his eyes still captured by the endless emotion displaying on the face above him. He moaned loudly through the ball gag as a hand closed over the scar on his shoulder, heat spreading through his body. The stain on his panties got darker and Dean's breath hitched as he got even harder beneath the satin. A smile crossed the angels lips, and Dean felt weak as he realized how much both of them were enjoying this. He did like feeling helpless. He downright loved it. Being in control of everything always had become so boring. Then there was Castiel. The virgin angel, who Dean had the pleasure of deflowering, who was so beautiful fucked open and begging, whose lips moaned out Dean's name like prayers. He had teased Dean out of his shell, pushing and poking until Dean told him what he really wanted, what he really needed, whispered quietly. His most treasured secret. Dean adored how the roles had switched so effortlessly. What a quick study Cas had been. How he now loved to be the one begging, pleading, arching, eventually falling apart only to have those skilled hands piecing him back together again and again.

His hand pulled away, leaving Dean's inner core cold and neglected. He loved the feeling of Castiel's grace inside of him. Warm and cradling against the hard mortal tortures Cas paced him through. While shucked of most of his clothes, Castiel still kept an amazing amount of modesty in his low slung business pants. The angel sigil he had carved in his skin was a scar that he had never chosen to heal, and Dean stared at it often. The rest of his body was pristine, angular, and pale. Dean longed to put his mouth on that skin, to taste the cleanliness and the ozone, to suck and bite a small little purple bruise that would be gone by morning. Dean always loved marking that skin. He wanted to mark Cas like Cas had marked him. A permanent mark, left out of protection and connection. Cas reached behind his head and unsnapped the ball gag. Dean fought the urge to wipe the drool on his chin off on one of his shoulders and just looked up at Castiel for his next command.

Castiel knelt down in front of him and pressed their lips together. Chapped lips against his own stretched out, spit covered lips. It was chaste. A pact. A promise not to take things too far. Dean was too far gone to even think of saying no, ever, to the beautiful creature in front of him. Cas pulled back slightly, their breath commingling between them. The desire pouring off the both of them was meeting in the middle and clashing like two storms, causing electric shivers to prick at their chests. Both of them were breathing needlessly hard, the tension mounting obscenely. Dean let out a small whimper.

"Cas..." He whispered in a shaky voice before seeking out more contact. Castiel pulled back at his advance, keeping that cushion of air safely between them, smirk on his lips as Dean glanced to him. A breathy moan fell from Dean's lips. He loved it when Cas played hard to get. He was even better when he was a tease.

"Dean, we're only getting started." Cas whispered as he crushed their mouths together, invading Dean's mouth with his tongue, coaxing a loud moan from the bound man. After spending most of an hour being teased by the angel, this sudden onslaught of contact was threatening to pull him apart. The kiss was over as soon as it had begun, leaving Dean panting for more. The angel reached his hand down and palmed the wet spot on his panties. Dean let out an unholy moan and bucked slightly into the touch. The feeling of the satin, the heat of Cas' palm, all combined together was heaven to Dean's brain. "You're so wet for me already, aren't you, Dean?" Cas pressed his palm into Dean's dick, the pressure causing him to buck again. "You can't wait to have your hole fucked open..." Cas leaned into his ear. "And I can't wait to see that pretty little pucker of yours stretched around my fucking cock..." Cas let a moan escape his control and a chuckle right after as he felt Dean's cock jump a little against his palm. "You love it. You fucking love it, don't you? You're my little fucking slut. That tight little fucking ass of yours is so hungry for me, isn't it?" Cas whispered, all hot breath and teeth against Dean's ear.

"Yes..." Dean whispered. It had only been recently that Cas had started talking dirty. Dean loved it. To hear all these horrible words and phrases out of that mouth made all of what they were doing ten times as dirty. That low, gravely voice was a turn on enough, but when he was buried deep inside Dean and those obscenities were falling from his lips... Dean had cum from that alone at one point in the beginning.

"Louder." The palm pressed tighter up against his aching cock.

"Yes, Cas. Fuck yes. Use me, take me... please..." Dean whimpered doing his best not to start rutting himself against the angel's open palm. Cas hummed thoughtfully and with a single stroke up the satin covered cock, removed his hand.

"I love it when you beg." Cas said quietly. "But do you know what I love more than your pretty hole stuffed with my cock?" He asked, Dean could only shake his head. He knew full well what was going to happen next, but he knew Castiel liked him best when he played innocent and new. Dean felt another hand on his face, and the light pressure of the angel's thumb caressing his bottom lip. "These pretty lips, spit covered and swollen, wrapped around me while I pound down that pretty throat." Castiel stood, the zipper of his suit pants right in Dean's vision. The angel slowly teased his belt open, unwinding it from his waist and fisting it into one hand, while those fingers played with the button and zipper. Dean couldn't help from salivating a little. That cock, hell, he worshipped it. In every way he could. Just like he was going to. The pants in front of him fell, and Cas' cock was right there. Dean loved it when he didn't wear underwear, it made him so much easier. Easier to tease, easier to fuck, easier to please. "Oh-pen." Castiel called down to him in a little sing song voice. Dean's jaw dropped and the head of that pretty cock rested across his lips. Dean flicked his tongue out and was rewarded with a little bead of precum. He felt a hand in his hair and he closed his mouth around the head of Cas' cock. The hand fisted quickly and Dean didn't waste any time swallowing every inch of that glorious hardness, savoring every touch against his tongue.

Castiel's head fell back as he started to pull and push in and out of Dean's mouth. Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Cas, watching him get lost in the wet heat between Dean's very fuckable lips. The tang of Castiel's precum floods over his tongue and drips decadently down his throat, his nose pressed right up into the dark curly nest so he can breathe in the scent of Cas' musk. Dean had never gotten this high from being so connected to another person, it had always been Castiel he had been waiting for. Their bodies fit together like two awkward pieces of a puzzle. Comforting and terrifying the hunter every time they got together like this. Castiel's hands tightened in his hair and Dean stopped moving his head, allowing Cas to set the pace on how he fucked the hunter's mouth. Dean was moaning and working his tongue over the head and the velvety underside of Cas' cock, never once taking his eyes off the angel's face. Dean always relished the moment when they locked eyes and no matter how dominant he was being, Cas' knees would buckle slightly.

"Fuck, Dean. Your mouth is so hot." His eyes opened and his knees buckled, just like Dean knew they would. "It's the best pussy I could ever fuck, right here..." Castiel pressed his cock deep into Dean's mouth and Dean gagged slightly, the tail end coming out at a moan. Castiel's thrusts were becoming sloppy and wanton more quickly than usual. Without any warning from the angel, he came in hot pulses down Dean's throat. Soundless and eyes locked with Dean, watching him swallow every single drop. The still hard cock popped out of Dean's mouth and Cas stepped out of the pants that had pooled around his feet. Naked now, Cas moved to standing behind Dean, running his fingers over the buckles on the leather belts locking the man's arms in place. "Such a good little cocksucker... love swallowing my hot load. Every drop just gone..." A wicked moan ripped out of the angels throat. "Should I untie you? Or should I just press your face into the floor and fuck you just like this?" Dean wanted to give him an answer, but his choice wouldn't really matter. Not now, not with Cas in his dominant head space. Dean's cock was aching for contact, for anything really. He was panting like a bitch in heat, words and phrases ready to beg if he was asked for it. Dean felt a hand in the middle of his shoulder blades pushing his upper body forward, and he moved without protest.

Suddenly, both of Castiel's talented hands were on his legs. Shifting him, pulling him back, spreading him apart. Dean pressed one cheek on the floor and tilted his hips just so to get his ass right into Castiel's face. A self indulgent moan came from the angel as his hands kept drifting up. Up his thighs, over his ass with a squeeze, up and over the top of his red satin panties before he felt fingers curl around the edge and pull them down. Not down far enough to free his cock, but to trap it further. Completely exposed, Dean moaned as those dexterous hands started kneading at the flesh of his ass.

"So perfect... You have such an amazing ass, Dean. When you bend over, I always look. I can always see that pretty little hole fucked wide open, hearing you beg, feeling how hot your skin gets when I spank you..." Fingernails digging in. One hand pulling off his ass, leaving it feeling slightly cold. "Tell me how you want it, Dean." The other hand pulls away now. Dean thought he was reaching for lube and before he has the chance to answer, kisses are being pressed against one cheek, over his panties, down his thigh, at the back of his knee before switching legs and repeating the process back up the other leg. Dean moans, reveling in the wet searing kisses. He can't quite come up with an answer, being distracted like this. He almost has his thoughts together when his cheeks are being pulled apart and a silky tongue flickers against his hole. Dean cries out at the touch and is rewarded with a chuckle. "Oh now I see..." A full flat tongue lick and Dean has to use every ounce of self control not to press back into his face. "You like my tongue, don't you, Dean?" He licked again, causing the bound man to shiver. "You like the way it feels pressed up against your hole, how it can invade you so easily..." Castiel pressed in through the rings of muscle, tearing a scream from Dean's throat.

"Yes." Dean managed to gasp out while that sinful little tongue pressed in and out of him. He heard the click of a cap opening and gasped again as the tongue was removed and a few cold droplets of lube fell where it once was. A soft finger spreading it gently around the rim before pressing just the tip inside. The buck that followed couldn't be controlled and suddenly, the angel's whole finger was inside him, millimeters away from his prostate. He was dying to roll his hips to press himself against the teasing digit, but was stopped by Castiel's laughter.

"You're so fucking hungry for it, aren't you? You're my dirty fucking slut and your ass is so hungry, you couldn't even take it anymore." The finger was removed and replaced by two and Dean fucked himself back on those fingers too. Castiel's laughter was beautiful and laced thick with want. Dean rolled his hips and screamed as the pad of one of those fingers grazed over his swollen prostate. "Mmm, yeah baby. Fuck my fingers. Show me how you're going to fuck my cock. Show me how hungry you really are..." Two was replaced with three and Dean was lost. His hips and body were rocking on their own, trying to find again and again that shock of pleasure that lit his whole body on fire. He could just imagine the amused look on the angel's face as he watched Dean fuck himself on his fingers. Suddenly the fingers were gone. "Beg." The only word he heard.

"Fuck, Cas... I need you. I need you so bad. Inside me, fucking me, taking me... Please. God, fuck. I'm so empty without you, I need it, I need you. Please, Cas..." He was babbling, begging, rutting, panting. Castiel had finally gotten him to the point where if he didn't get fucked soon, he was literally going to start crying he needed it so badly. Castiel hummed in appreciation as he ran his hands over Dean's ass cheeks again.

Dean felt the head of Castiel's cock probing him before pushing through and finally sliding into him. Both of them groaning as Cas slid in slowly, achingly slowly before bottoming out and wrapping his fingers around Dean's hips. The first few thrusts were gentle, a slow pull out and a slow push in, Dean feeling every single inch. The further he pushed in, the closer he got to that perfect spot. Dean tilted his hips on the next thrust in and cried out when Cas' cock pushed up against his prostate, cum leaking from his cock. Cas moaned deeply and picked up the pace, ever so slightly.

"You can't ever say no, can you, Dean? You couldn't stop me even if you tried, not with me buried inside you like this. You want it too bad, too much. I've crawled inside you and made you mine. You couldn't get rid of me, no matter how hard you tried..." The pace was picking up, faster and harder and Dean was a babbling mess while listening to the angel pounding into him. "The world is ending and yet here you are, my cock up your ass, and you're begging for more. So torn between me and your responsibilities... but you always choose me." Castiel's hips were snapping fast now, relentless. One of his hands let go of the bruising grip on his hip to start palming the erection still straining in his satin panties. Dean was lost now, gone. That husky voice behind him, the slapping sound of skin on skin, the scent of sex and arousal in the air, and now a warm hand finally paying attention to his aching cock. He was moaning, screaming and fucking back on the force within him. "You want me around you, in you, all the time. I can see it. You can't even try to deny it, though even if you would, you couldn't. Could you. You need to please me too much. You want me to cum as much as you do... don't you?" Castiel's voice was unceasing around him.

"So... close... fuck... don't... stop...more..." Dean gasped out. Castiel growled and redoubled his efforts. Dean was about to fall and it was going to be hard and unrelenting. One, two, three more thrusts pressed right up against his prostate and Dean was clenching, cumming, screaming and calling out Castiel's name in it's proper form. Castiel was lost in the sensation of Dean cumming around his cock, and it ripped Dean's name out of his throat as he buried himself fully in Dean and came with him. Dean always liked seeing Castiel fall apart. His wings would open wide, tremble, shine with light. He could feel it all happening behind him, but he was too far gone to acknowledge it. Dean was breathless and felt those quick and nimble fingers undoing the belts around his arms. Strong arms sliding under him and picking him up to standing and then wrapping themselves around his chest. Both men breathing heavy, leaning on the other for support. Castiel was still buried deep inside of Dean, his cock still twitching slightly in response to Dean's own orgasm. Both men were boneless, kneeling on the floor. Castiel pressing kisses along the backs of Dean's shoulders and pulling his hands away from his chest to start bringing blood flow back to the once bound limbs.

When they were finally able to move again, Cas helped Dean into bed and tucked them in together. As they curled up, sharing body heat and still basking in the glow of their earth shattering orgasms, Dean was lazily stroking a hand through the angel's messy brown hair. Cas was pressing little kisses into whatever skin he could find and paused only when Dean chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked him, propping himself up on his elbow to stare into those endless green eyes that housed his heart.

"You. I fucking love you, you sick twisted fallen angel." Dean kissed him softly, chastely.

"Hm. I love you too, Dean." Cas responded, snuggling up to his lover again. "Next time, though, I'm cutting a hole in the panties. I like the way you scream when I smack your ass through satin..." Castiel said thoughtfully, tracing a finger around Dean's nipple. He was rewarded with a kiss in his hair and a chuckle.

"Kinky bastard..."


End file.
